Blue Moon and North Star
(in Schoolhouse of Secrets) |headercolor = #5674A6 |headerfontcolor = #E5FDFD}} Blue Moon and North Star are two blue ponies, the former a unicorn and the latter a Pegasus, who have been a dating couple. Blue Moon appears unnamed in three My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes and appears named in the Ponyville Mysteries chapter books Schoolhouse of Secrets and The Tail of the Timberwolf and in mobile and collectible card games; North Star appears named in the chapter book Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. Development and designs Blue Moon shares his design, mane and eye colors, compass rose cutie mark, and vest design and partly or completely color scheme with "South Pole", shares his design, eye color, stars cutie mark design and sometimes color scheme, and vest design and partly or completely color scheme with "Star Dream / Sky Dream", shares his eye color and sometimes design with "Chocolate Sun", and shares his compass rose cutie mark with Léon, usually Prince Blueblood, and in some material Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Stallion - Doctor. North Star has the same name and is of the same pony tribe as a G1 Pegasus mare. Depiction in the series .]] Two simultaneous instances of Blue Moon, one with a cutie mark of three stars and one with a cutie mark varying between that and a compass rose, appear during the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot in The Best Night Ever, and sing as part of the choir for the At the Gala song. Blue Moon, with his stars cutie mark, later appears at a Maretropolis street in Power Ponies and within the Equestria Games audience at the Crystal Empire stadium in the season four episode of the same name. Depiction in chapter books North Star appears at the San Palomino Desert in Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds chapters 1-2, as one of the Wild Bunch Gang stallions who attempt to steal the Doomed Diadem of Xilati that Daring Do is carrying. Blue Moon, with a different cutie mark, appears in Ponyville Mysteries: Schoolhouse of Secrets , Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf , Ponyville Mysteries: Cursed Crusaders , and Ponyville Mysteries: Journey to the Livewood. Other depictions Blue Moon, with his stars cutie mark, appears outside at Canterlot in the footer background of a former Hub web page on Promotions.com for Castle Creator. My Little Pony (mobile game) Blue Moon, with his compass rose cutie mark, is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states "Blue Moon is a suave-suited unicorn that sparkles night and day as he trots across Equestria." Merchandise Blue Moon and North Star were first named on Blue Moon's Enterplay collectible card game card α #60 C, which depicts Blue Moon with his compass rose cutie mark and gives him the description "Canterlot insiders say that Blue Moon and North Star have been dating for months. When asked about their relationship, Blue Moon was quoted as saying, 'She makes me feel so young!'" Quotes :Pony Friends including two of Blue Moon: All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter. :Pony Friends including two of Blue Moon: All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala! :Pony Friends including two of Blue Moon: At the Gala! :— At the Gala, The Best Night Ever :North Star: Look here, lil' lady! :North Star: You expectin' us to leave the treasure when we...uh...need it?! I mean, we should get it 'cause you have it, and we're wantin' it and, uh... :Slingshot: I think what my buddy here is trying to say is that we ain't goin' back empty-hoofed! :North Star: Yeah! :North Star: Full-hoofed! :— Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds :North Star: What a load of rotten hay! :North Star: I'm real tired of talkin', Sling. Next thing ya know, she's gonna be sayin' that the Halo in the Sky is real, too. And everypony knows it ain't— :— Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds Gallery See also * * References Category:Antagonists Category:Background characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters